


Happy Endings

by dechagny



Series: but no ghost looms; [6]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, F/M, Family Feels, Happy Ending, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny
Summary: Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Isabelle Higham/Thomas Thorne
Series: but no ghost looms; [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038219
Kudos: 9





	Happy Endings

Summer had turned the grey stones of the church into warming slabs, turning the space into a warm and comforting environment that mirrored the love the bride and groom had for one another.

Isabelle was the epitome of summer in her elegant gown of white lace and satin, embroidered with pale pink flowers that co-ordinated with those at the entrance and along the pews. Her chestnut curls had been threaded with the excess, giving her the gentle, becoming scent of roses and begonias.

The priest was coming to the end of his speech and Thomas, not caring he was sweating under the silk cravat, dark jacket, and waistcoat squeezed her hand. He smiled so only she and the priest could see his barely-contained glee.

"By giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together," he droned, making the sign of the cross with a smile. "In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Though the ceremony was far from over with more prayers to be said the documents to be signed, Thomas found his heart was beating erratically. All he wanted to do to quell it was take Isabelle's face in his hands and kiss her into intoxicated, breathless ruination. He said a silent prayer for daring to think it in church and while Isabelle looked like one of God's most extraordinary angels.

They feasted in the garden of Higham House that afternoon - sitting underneath sunshades to stop their shoulders and the backs of their necks from burning or tanning. Sandwiches, cakes, and canapes had been laid out on the best china by the kitchen staff, everything paired with light, fruity wines and tea in porcelain teacups with matching saucers. Laughter fluttered across the garden like butterflies in bushes.

The sound of silver tapping against crystal made the guests turn their attention to Francis Button, who had risen from his iron garden chair.

"A toast," he said, raising his wine. "My darling cousin has dreamt of this day for most of his life. As a matter of fact, as children, he used to make me wear a bedsheet on my head and make me act as his bride so he could practice his speech." Francis delighted in watching Thomas squirm in his chair, covering his face with his hand and begging him to sit down.

Isabelle giggled and leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek, murmuring how adorable she found him into his ear. He took her hands in his and kissed them - the pair holding each other like they didn't have the rest of their lives to do it, marvelling at the way the sunlight glinted off their golden wedding bands.

"Thankfully," Francis continued, "Isabelle will be a far more suitable wife for you. She is the most charming and delightful lady, intelligent and talented, whose passions complement your wild enthusiasms flawlessly. You are both utterly suited to one another - it seems to me that God made you for each other. I have never met two people who so ideally matched. I hope that everyone here will join me in raising their glasses to you and wish you all the happiness and love that the world has to offer." His voice cracked a fraction, and he masked it with a laugh. "To Mr and Mrs Thorne!"

"To Mr and Mrs Thorne," came the chorus, set to an elegant backdrop of twinkling crystal.

"Thank you, Francis," Isabelle said, leaning towards him as he sat back down, flicking his tailcoat. "That was beautiful."

Thomas nodded vehemently. "Yes, thank you. This marriage was made possible by you, which makes you the best friend and cousin a man could ask for."

Lost for words, a rarity for Francis, he bowed his head and felt his cheeks growing warm. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed his eyes as Thomas and Isabelle shared a tender and chaste kiss under the shelter of a lace parasol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.  
> If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
